Pioggia
by Astasia
Summary: Il giorno prima delle nozze con Artù, Ginevra sta camminando sola sotto la pioggia… (Lancillotto e’ sopravvissuto alla battaglia finale)(LancillottoGinevra)


Summary:

Il giorno prima delle nozze con Artù, Ginevra sta camminando sola sotto la pioggia… (Lancillotto e' ancora vivo dopo la battaglia finale)(Lancillotto/Ginevra)

Rating : G

Pair : Lancillotto /Ginevra  
--------------  
Pioggia  
--------------

Stava piovendo….stava camminando sul il sentiero che circondava l'esterno del castello…

Era tutta zuppa, sembrava una bambina che aveva perso la via…domani avrebbe dovuto sposare il cavaliere che le aveva ridato la libertà, Artù…

Lo amava ne era certa…ma di quell'amore che lascia il cuore calmo a cullarsi nei sogni…lui era un principe azzurro … e lei non proprio la solita principessa…

Stava saltando da una pozzanghera all'altra…da domani sarebbe stata la nuova regina di britannia e non sapeva se avrebbe potuto continuare a fare tutto quello che voleva…  
Chi se ne importa se si sarebbe sporcata di fango…ormai era completamente zuppa…

Il suo vestito bagnato aveva aderito al minuto corpo evidenziandone le forme…  
Piegò la testa indietro, i neri capelli le ricaddero sulle spalle, la pioggia iniziò a batterle sopra la fronte…  
Aprì la bocca per dissetarsi di quelle fresche gocce d'acqua…  
Aveva freddo, ma quel senso di libertà che tanto amava le permetteva di sopportarlo…

Sentì una musica venire dall'interno del castello, sicuramente era i musici che stavano provando la partiture per la festa di questa sera…  
Aprì le braccia ed iniziò a ruotare su se stessa…mille gocce si staccarono dal suo vestito per volare via…la gonna si avvolse intorno alle sue gambe…  
Inarcò la schiena , pose le braccia per salutare un suo ipotetico cavaliere e iniziò a ballare sotto la pioggia…  
La musica la accarezzava con l'acqua che le scivolava lungo il collo e giù fino al centro della scollatura…

In una delle sue piroette andò a sbattere contro qualcosa…  
"Strano non mi sembrava ci fosse un albero qui" …pensò prima di girarsi…

Due occhi neri la stavano fissando intensamente, vide dei folti ricci completamente bagnati che incorniciavano un viso che le stava sorridendo…

"Lancillotto!Siete qui?"

"Vi stavamo cercando ,Myladie"

Era già così tanto che era fuori?Guardo il sole…stava già tramontando…  
"Vanora vi cercava per i preparativi di questa sera…"  
"Cosa dirà quando le dirò che vostra grazia stava danzando sotto la pioggia …"  
"Non sono ancora la regina, Lancilloto…"  
Si scostò stringendo le spalle tra le braccia…

La pioggia scendeva…il suo corpo era freddo…ma nel suo cuore era divampato un incendio…  
Quegli occhi la stavano osservando da chissà quanto tempo…

"Mi concedete questo ballo?"

"Cosa?"

"Mi concedete questo ballo, myladie?"  
Non se la sentiva di chiederle di tornare subito, era ovvio che lei non lo voleva…  
Le si avvicinò, Ginverà notò che era senza armatura…  
Anche la sua camicia nera era completamente bagnata, due dei lacci che la tenevano chiusa si erano aperti mostrando parte del suo torace…il resto lo riusciva ad immaginare da sola , vista l'aderenza dei tessuti ai suoi muscoli…

Si soffermò su quel particolare…l'aveva sempre visto in armatura da quando l'aveva incontrato…sentì dei brividi lungo la schiena…  
Non capì se erano dovuti alla tenuta informale del cavaliere o al freddo…  
Gli si avvicinò, raccolse la sua gonna bagnata e fece una sorta di inchino…  
Le loro mani si giunsero…stavano ballando sotto la pioggia…

Ma probabilmente avrebbe anche potuto nevicare…non se ne sarebbero accorti…

Gli occhi di lui era fissi su quelli di lei…  
La distanza dei loro corpi era minima…sembravano due calamite che faticano a non avvicinarsi…  
Ad ogni giro le mani si stringevano di più…e i loro corpi si avvicinavano…

"…e questo e' l'amore che turba il cuore … che lo rende incerto "silenziosanemnte pensò lei mentre volteggiava nelle sue braccia…

"…che non sa se portarti in cielo o all'inferno"pensò lui…perso nel profondo dei suoi occhi…

Un piccolo sasso fece uno sgambetto alla dama di quel silenzioso ballo…  
La ritrovò aggrappata alle sue spalle… le sue labbra all'altezza dell'apertura della camicia…poteva sentire il suo respiro sulla sua pelle…  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Le braccia ferme nell'abbraccio della sua vita…  
Era lì con lui…l'aveva tanto desiderata da sentirsi spaccare dentro…

ed ora…

…presto

…sarebbe diventata la moglie del suo migliore amico…

Sentiva il suo corpo fremere , era bastata quella vicinanza per accedenderlo…  
Voleva quelle labbra per perdercisi dentro…voleva quel corpo per sè…voleva che quegl'occhi amassero solo lui…

Ma non poteva…

"Fate attenzione, Myladie, o potrei approfittarne…"  
Gli occhi di lei si velarono di lacrime…  
Non sapeva nemmeno lei il perche' ma la malinconia aveva preso il sopravvento…

"Sicuro cavaliere…farò maggiore attenzione "

Per un attimo…il suo cuore divenne insostenibile…  
L'attirò a se…la strinse con tutta la sua forza…  
La testa di lei si era posata ad ascoltare il suo cuore …  
Sembrava un tamburo di guerra tanto era l'intensità con cui batteva…  
In quel momento iniziò a piovere più intensamente…

Silenzio...solo il rumore dell'acqua...

La pioggia che si inanellava sui sui capelli ricadeva sulle guancie di lei…  
"Per nessun motivo al mondo,vi lascerei andare ora … Ginevra"glielo sussurrò all'orecchio…  
Lei alzò gli occhi verso di lui…le sue ciglia erano imperlate da piccolissime gocce d'acqua…  
Lancillotto non riusciva a distinguere se fossero bagnate di pioggia o di lacrime…

"Ma per nessun motivo al mondo tradireste la fiducia che Artù ripone in voi…"  
Annuì silenziosamente e dolorosamente…

"E lo stesso farei io…"Aggiunse la ragazza…

Si guardarono ancora…

Le loro anime stavano ancora danzando in mezzo alla pioggia quando decisero di avviarsi verso il castello…

Ciao a tutti! Se vi e' piaciuta questa one shot fatemelo sapere. Lasciatemi un commento.  
Questa storia e' pubblicata anche sul mio sito :

www.afanfiction.tk

Un sito di Fanfiction e News su cinema,anime e curiosità


End file.
